After Stories
by monkeyskater234
Summary: This fanfiction is a follow up or an epilogue for my last story "Demigod days." At the moment, it's mostly about love or friendship, so it doesn't really have a plot. If you want to see a quest check out demigod days on my profile. I suggest you read "Demigod Days" first, to make things clearer. Without further delay, please enjoy! :)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS (RICK RIORDAN DOES) THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME (EXCEPT BAILEY: A FICTIONAL CHARACTER) **

* * *

**To clear up any confusion, this is an after story or epilogue. Basically, I've created a whole quest in my last story "Demigod days," by monkeyskater234. It was about a fourteen year old teenager named Bailey Garcia who had just entered the camp. I've used the seven prophecy demigods in the story, so if you hadn't read that fanfiction yet, go to my profile and search of that story. It's probably better if you do to understand this one a little better. If you are just here for the romance, oh well, please reading :) This is just a follow up story for the people who read my last fanfiction and is craving for more romance between my characters. **

**Without further ado, **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

"Bailey!" Leo called from behind me. "Let's go on a date!"

I whirled around. "A date?"

After saving my mother, and keeping Gaea asleep for a little while more, Leo has became my- well as normal teenagers call it- "boyfriend" I hadn't had much experience in love- actually I had none- but it seems as if Leo was clueless in this kind of topic as well. It's kind of awkward; I thought he would end up with some kick ass Ares girl, or a beauty queen Aphrodite princess. No, he ended up with the little clumsy child of Zeus- me. I guess I was the lucky one, but whenever I mention that to anyone, they would laugh their head off saying, "Why chose that kid as your boyfriend?" But I didn't care what anyone thought, he was mines and only mines, yup... there was no competition. :)

"Why do we have to go on a date?" I asked.

"Beats me. Piper said, " he cleared his throat. "To have a healthy relationship, it's best if you have fun somewhere else besides this Camp," Leo said in a high pitch, as his really horrible impersonation of Piper. "I'm even surprised that Chiron allows this. He was even chuckling when I asked him permission."

"A date?" I stroked my chin. "I guess that sounds pretty exciting. So, where do you want to go on this 'date?"

"I don't know... where shall we go?"

"What about a romantic dinner?" Annabeth suddenly suggested behind us.

"Romantic dinner?" I repeated.

"You know, were couples have one dinner together in a fancy restaurant to learn more about each other." Annabeth exclaimed.

"But that's so boring!" Leo and I said in unison.

"What so boring about a romantic dinner?" Annabeth scowled. "Percy and I do it all the time?"

"Sometimes, I get tired of it easily," Percy then joined in.

"What was that, dear?" Annabeth had a smile on her face, though her anger was apparent.

"I mean... I love going to dinner with my lovely girlfriend," Percy nodded quickly, taking a few steps back.

The angry girl turned her attention back to us. "You're right. If you two are going on a date... it can't be too classy." She scowled staring at us, the clown couple.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" I grumbled.

"May I suggest an amusement park?" Percy asked softly, not wanting to get beaten by his lovely girlfriend.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

"Yes!" He yelped.

"That... is not a bad idea, actually," Annabeth said in thought, as Percy sighed in relief. "What do you guys think?"

An amusement park sounded...

"AWESOME!" Leo exclaimed.

"Amusement park?" I asked. "What is that?"

Leo gasped in shock. "You've never been to an amusement park?"

I shook my head.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Love, you haven't lived life to it's fullest yet."

"Then I want to go to an amusement park! I want to live life to it's fullest!" I exclaimed persistently.

"Are you sure it's a date?" Annabeth whispered to Percy. "It's more like children's play."

"Then can I babysit them!? You know... at the amusement park!?" Percy exclaimed childishly.

"Right," Annabeth's grey eyes turned into red, firey ones. "What did you say about the dinner thing?"

"I'll take my leave now," Percy sprinted off.

"You're not going anywhere seaweed brain!" She chased after Percy.

We watched as they chased each other around; like little kids. Leo turned his attention back to me.

"Don't worry," Leo patted my head. "You're totally going to enjoy this date."

* * *

There were fast rides, and kids of all ages carrying candy and teddy bears around. It was like a wonderland.

"Whoa! This is the amusement park you were talking about!?" I exclaimed.

"Yup! It's amazing, isn't it!?"

"I feel like a princess," I smiled dreamily.

"Normal princesses would be applying makeup and waiting for their prince right about now, much like the Aphrodite girls," he pointed out.

I placed a hand on my hips, facing him. "Come on, Leo, am I normal to you? Besides, I've found my prince so I don't need to go looking for one."

"That is-"

"We don't have to for that right now, we must play!" I exclaimed happily pulling him into the park.

"Hey there, lovely couple, would you like to take a picture?" A silly and nasal voice said behind us.

I remember that guy. A white face, big red lips and huge hands- a clown.

I immediately hid behind Leo. I felt stupid, but I had a big fear of clowns.

It all started when I was seven years old at the orphanage home. We just learned how to create balloon animals, and I had been excited that I had made my first balloon dog, Puffy. The smiling clown, Cheesy, began popping each and everyone of our balloons, and as I saw this, I hid Puffy behind my back in hopes that Cheesy wouldn't pop him. After I thought he was gone, I placed the balloon on the table, but after taking my eyes off it for one second, Cheesy had already popped it with his needle, laughing nasally in amusement. That stupid jerk scarred me for life.

"Bailey?"

"It's Cheesy the friendly clown," I whispered. "Don't let the name fool you."

"Don't tell me... that you're scared of clowns..."

I stayed silent, pouting in embarrassment. "I just get... frightened at times."

Leo suddenly bursted into laughter.

I pouted in irritation. "Leo, you're so mean sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I just... didn't expect that."

"Why"

"Well," he calmed himself down. "That's because you've never been to an amusement park before, I wouldn't expect that you actually know about clowns."

"You're wrong. Clowns are evil creatures," I muttered.

"Really? As evil as the creatures we encountered on our mission," Leo smirked.

I shook my head. "No. Even worst. Clowns are cruel, viscous and inconsiderate."

"Let's take your mind off clowns for a bit. Shall we ride something?"

"That one," I pointed at a large contraption, that had carts which pulled the people up to a high point, slowly, then fell down quickly.

"I don't get it, you're frightened of clowns, but enthusiastic to ride on a roller coaster."

"Shut up, Leo. I thought you said we weren't going to talk about this any more," I grumbled.

"Alright, alright. We shall ride a roller coaster," he nodded his head, but I could still see him hiding a small smile. I shall erase Leo's memory after this.

There was a boring thirty minute wait, which I am going to spare you from by not giving you full details on the wait. I realized there was some down sides to the amusement park; that it wasn't completely a wonderland.

I jumped on to a cart excitedly and held on to the bar in front of me.

"You could always hold my hand... you know, if you are scared of roller coasters as well," Leo smirked. I really wanted to punch him right now.

"Pfft. Me? Scared of roller coasters?" I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that."

The cart started to move, and I immediately grasped on to Leo's hand. What was I doing? Pride really gets the best of me sometimes... why can't I just be girly and just take his when he asks?

"Already gave in? Wow," Leo laughed.

As the cart went up slowly and steady and then suddenly came to a stop.

"Is it broken?" I turned to Leo.

"Oh no, better get ready, Bailey," Leo said looking down.

"Ready for wh-"

The cart came down the coaster before I could finish my sentence. "AHHHH!" I screamed calling for help. My stomach flipped and I hair flew all over the place- not like it wasn't already all over the place.

"LEO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" I SCREAMED.

"WHY!?" HE YELLED BACK.

"BECAUSE HE BROUGHT ME ON THIS STUPID RIDE! SCRATCH THAT, WE ARE GOING TO DIE BEFORE WE GET OFF THIS THING!"

I screamed several times as the cart took a few loops. I felt as if I was about to lose my voice. Luckily, before I did, the cart came to a halt, back where we started.

"Ugh," I swallowed getting off the cart. "I'm going to lose my voice soon."

"I think I'm going to lose my hearing soon as well," he smiled at me. "You could get really scared, can't you?"

I spotted two people passing by, both girl and boy around our ages. The dude with sandy blonde hair had been giving a piggy back ride to a girl on his back. Then the brat kissed the dude on his cheek. _That's torture. _I thought. _If only someone would give me a piggy back ride for a kiss. _

"Your punishment," I turned to Leo.

"Punishment?" he repeated in question form.

"Your punishment for taking me to that stupid ride."

"You're the one who-"

"Give me a piggy back ride," I held my arms out stubbornly.

"Piggy back ride?"

"Having a scrawny body is not an excuse, hurry and give me a ride on your back," I ordered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding."

He rolled his eyes and got down. "Hurry up."

I hesitated once again. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, you look weak."

"What!? Weak? Me? A man can't back down from a woman's order. Hurry and get on my back!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay! Fine. Just don't blame me when I break your back" I got on his back like he said the held on tightly.

He stood up and started walking forward.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Leo smiled. "But you're a little heavy for a tiny girl."

"That's because my bones are strong. Not like a particular fire boy."

He smirked. "I don't need fire for everything."

"I know. You use fire to help you do most things, though."

"Fine. If I could get you that huge teddy bear, will you admit that I could be just as awesome as any other guy?" he asked.

"I can't," I said quietly.

"Are you doubting me now?" He let me down.

"Leo-"

"Fine. Just watch, Bailey," he went up to the booth and handed the man a dollar.

In exchange, the man gave him a ball.

"I can knock all of those bottles in one hit," he explained to me.

"Leo, you don't have to-"

"I don't want my girlfriend to think I'm a wimp, okay?' he winked at me and got ready. Surprisingly, he managed to hit the bottles in one hit.

"See," he smiled crossing his arms. "Can you admit it now?"

"No." I said sternly.

"But-"

"Listen, Leo. I can't admit you are as awesome as any guy, because you are not just any guy to me. You are Leo. A demigod, fire summoner, son of a god, and most importantly I love you more than anyone else," I smiled.

I kissed him on his right cheek. "That one was for giving me the piggy back ride."

I kissed him on his left cheek. "That one was for my love for you."

He smiled for a few moments, then his smile turned into a frown. "So you are saying I am not a guy?"

Leo has finally hit my anger button. After my embarrassing love speech, Leo finds that need to ask about his masculinity. I showed a smile, but inside I was furious, Leo could see that too. "Dear," I started. "Do you really want to provoke me now?"

"I mean, you're speech was great! I really love you too, and..." he backed up as I clenched my fist tighter. "Um...Bailey?"

"Get ready for your worst nightmare, Leo," I chased after him.

And yes, this is how my first date went.

* * *

**Thank you for reading up until here despite my horrendous grammar. **

**Anyway, if you have time, please look for my last Fanfiction "Demigod days," that gives a clearer idea of the story. **

**Feel free to comment on what else you would like to see between the characters, I'll be happy to do so and give credit on my next chapter. **

**Please take the time to review, follow, and favorite. **

**Until next the next chapter,**

**-monkeyskater234**


End file.
